onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 12
Marineford arc discussion First thanks for your answers, I have put a message in the personnal pages of User:Tipota, User:Buh6173 and User:Retro7 who seems the main contributors to the page to have their opinion too. :Please put this on my talk page not my user page. Also, sign your comments. One-Winged Hawk 18:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Kaizoku-Hime i think this guy should be blocked because he made a page called Katsuhisa Hōki and the alone thing the page has is a text saying "he likes to suck on child dick" Kessie 21:40, 2 November 2009 (UTC) here is a link to him Kaizoku-Hime :1st: I didn't make the page; I made it a Candidate for Deletion. :2nd: I'm a girl (the "hime" in my user-name means 'princess' or 'lady of noble birth'). ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Kessie, sign your posts please with ~~~~. :I see no problem the issues been explained, plus I'm not the one you should have sought out. We have a forum I just sorted and MF is the admin. One-Winged Hawk 22:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey maam, i think it's been a while since the main page has been updated; the chapter and episodes (summary) It's been a month for the featured article. I think the feat art. should be assigned monthly? Coldhandzz 11:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia appearance Just a little request for some feedback in this discussion since it feels like that this wikia requires more color.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Breaks in long sequences of paragraphs in History sections Escalated major problem with Buh, if you could, please provide some thoughts here.Mugiwara Franky 14:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Proposal to merge Water 7 group templates A proposal to merge the navigational templates that kinda should have been made by Buh prior to a recent edit war.Mugiwara Franky 11:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Golden Cities Ok nothing to do with One Piece, but I've just read your user page and I'm glad to see that the Golden Cities were broadcasted in other countries than France. I thought that they were only successfull here. That sure makes me nostalgic, it's a masterpiece for everyone from my generation in France :-). Kdom 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No References/Citations? You are already aware of it but we don't have nearly enough citations for most of the articles in this wiki. If it's not a bother I'd like to ask for some tips regarding how to use them (I noticed that there are some with ref name=) and maybe you suggest some articles that you think should be prioritized above the rest (of course all the articles need citations but I'm thinking of starting with the most important ones) now that I have time to spare. ;D MasterDeva 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Emfrbl. ;) MasterDeva 16:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tables I sort of just wanted to make the adjustment to include Kong whether or not he has a title considering that he was revealed and we did seem to have a system put in place. Sorry if I screwed up. -StrangerAtaru 00:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Userpage Articles How do you create a page like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angel_Emfrbl/English_Fans_Suck!2 I kind of want to make one about how Wikipedia is a joke. Also how do you archive talk page comments? Drunk Samurai 17:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) My Images I had all my images on the Goro Goro no Mi page, but then someone removed them. --Mpc797 17:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Question Can I ask you something? Clawwolf Why does Luffy holds out his hand in Gear Second? Clawwolf Okay thanks Clawwolf Naming Conventions? Your entry in the mythbusters talk page suggests that there is a mix in which order surnames and given names are presented in OP. I thought it was always Surname Givename. The example was Edward Newgate and should it no to OP standards be that Whitebeard's given name is Newgate, even though Edward is a common given name? I was wondering has it been officially said what the naming standard is or at least which one is WB's given name?-- 20:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :As far I've been able to determine Whitebeard's real name is the only one which causes this confusion. All other two part names have been according to the japanese format in OP and unless stated otherwise I will apply this format to WB as well. Even though Newgate sounds strange as a given name and probably in a real world context isn't, it's not outside the realm of possibility in a world like one piece.-- 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) In regards to an old conversation! I found in which episode in the anime Luffy's name is called Ruffy! At episode 234 when the Straw Hat Pirates storm into the Franky House, Zambai says Ruffy, right after their entrance. Just to back up your point in regards to an old discussion. ;D MasterDeva 16:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So where is it... 3 Romance Dawn Versions Password Tipota 20:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I assumed you already knew about it but MangaFox has all the versions of Romance Dawn uploaded to their servers, maybe I mentioned this a little too late though... MasterDeva 21:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) no Mi and Fruit half translation About that Gomu Gomu Fruit and Gomu Gomu no Mi business, it wasn't me completely. I just saw people doing it, so I thought I follow suit and change the rest of it. I thought it was the right thing to do. Yatanogarasu 16:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 567 I believe it's okay to add information about the chapter since it's been more than an hour after it's release but I'd like confirmation from your too. Drunk Samurai keeps reverting edits (no news there) that are related to Whitebeard's recent actions in chapter 567 even though it was released a good while ago. Should we wait more or add the info now? MasterDeva 19:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Problem at OnePiece Fanon Wiki Hey there, no see long time. I have a problem: At OnePiece Fanon Wiki, I made some pages talking about the characters I made but this Administrator, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON, is claiming them as his/her own property like he/she was stealing the pages I made. To make things worse, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON has blocked me (for infinity) from sending messages to anyone on OnePiece Fanon Wiki. Since you seem to be a part of OnePiece Fanon Wiki, perhaps you could talk to GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON and see why he/she stole my pages and blocked me from sending messages to you or anyone else. Help me One-Winged Hawk, you're my only hope. Rainbowman 12 December 2009 (UTC) Volume 0 and Luffy's age Since you mentioned on the mythbusters talk page that you are looking for strong world info I thought I should share this information about volume zero. You can find the info here http://mangahelpers.com/news/details/292. Note Oda's message about Luffy's age and how this (I assume he means Strong World) will be his last adventure as 17 years old. Me informing this is also something of a heads up and warning because I think Oda's message is going to create s***loads of myths and speculation. I mean already on the comments section there is talk of time skips while it in reality might be something so simple as due to the time elapsed in the OP world Luffy has come to his 18th birthday.-- 15:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC)